Amor entre guerra
by Min.Akane.Akatsuki
Summary: Los celos son malos consejeros... sobre todo si involucran a cierto cadete de ojos verde-azulado y a uno con cara de caballo, aprovechándose de los malos entendidos que él mismo provoca. Ereri (ErenxRivaille)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Shingeki me pertenece, su autor es Hajime Isayama.

Este fanfic sera presentado para el evento de la pagina **Attack on Homosexuality**

Va dedicado a quien lo lea y por supuesto a las admin de la pagina :D

* * *

**Prólogo **

- Si tan solo me tomara en cuenta - dijo Eren y volvía a suspirar otra vez_, ¿cuántas veces ha suspirado ya? _Había perdido la cuenta, no podría decir que habían sido pocas, ya que contando este día y los demás en cuenta regresiva hace ya un mes atrás, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuantos suspiros había dado, y ustedes se preguntaran _¿Qué hacía que este hermoso chico de ojos verde-azulado suspirara continuamente?,_ la razón es sencilla, Eren había descubierto que albergaba sentimientos muy particulares hacia el líder de su escuadrón.

Eren iba de paso a las caballerizas a alimentar a los caballos, pues esa era una de sus asignaciones del día, estaba llegando hacia su destino, cuando vio a Rivaille saliendo de ahí, chocando con él frente a frente, y con tan inesperado encuentro, este muchacho embriagado ya de tanto amor hacia su sargento no pudo más que sonrojarse y derretirse por su fortuito encuentro, más que nada porque el pobre chico debía prepararse mentalmente en todas las ocasiones para ver a su estoico y malhumorado amor secreto.

- ¡Sa-sargento! – grito sin percatarse el menor - ¡¿Qué lo trae por aquí?! – el pobre no se daba cuenta que estaba diciendo puras estupideces.

- Tsk… que más podría hacer sino venir a dejar mi caballo, mocoso – respondió Rivaille, con ese tono tan característico de él.

- ha ha ha… cierto - dijo Eren más abochornado - ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? – susurro muy bajito el chico, haciendo que Rivaille alzara una ceja.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunto, había escuchado lo que dijo Eren, pero no entendía el sentido de esa pregunta.

- Etto… nada Sargento – respondió el menor sonrojado otra vez, se había olvidado del buen oído de su querido sargento – con su permiso – dijo Eren antes de tratar de irse, el problema ocurrió que cuando trato de llegar a las caballerizas Eren y Rivaille se movieron hacia el mismo lado, y al intentarlo de nuevo ocurrió lo mismo (ese bochornoso momento cuando te cruzas con una persona y por decirlo así, se ponen a bailar, ya que se mueven juntos hacia un mismo lado, impidiendo el paso de los dos), después de unas cuantas ocasiones mas realizando los mismos movimientos, Rivaille se cansó y se quedó quieto en su lugar.

- ¡Maldita sea Eren! ¡deja de jugar y hazte a un lado! Llevo prisa – dijo el sargento ya cansado de ese molesto "jueguito".

- ¡Como usted diga señor! – medio grito el muchacho avergonzado por el espectáculo que estaba dando delante de su sargento, dejándole el paso libre al mayor para que se adentrara al castillo.

Eren reanudo su camino y fue hacia la bodega donde guardaban el forraje para los caballos, iba a comenzar sus labores cuando escucho la risa de uno de los reclutas del castillo, más específicamente, Jean.

- ¿Qué quieres caballo? – pregunto molesto Eren.

- Oye, que fue toda esa escenita con el sargento – se burló Jean, pasando por esta vez el hecho de que le hubieran dicho "caballo".

- Que te importa, bastardo – le espeto sin siquiera mirarlo y alimentado a los caballos, haciendo como que Jean no estuviera ahí

- Estabas intentando enséñale un bailecito al sargento – dijo sarcástico Kirschtein, poniendo más molesto a Eren.

- Cállate de una vez caballo, deja de joderme a mí y ve a terminar tus labores – contesto Eren con desprecio. Jean se acercó a Eren y se posiciono detrás de él.

-¿Cómo vas con esa declaración Jeager? ¿Tienes los cojones para declarártele al Sargento? – le susurro en el oído, haciendo que Eren se sonrojara, enojara y estallara definitivamente.

- ¡Hoy te mueres Kirschtein! ¡Cuando termine contigo juro que no servirás ni para mula! – grito dándose vuelta tratando de asestarle un puñetazo a Jean, el cual esquivo fácilmente y tumbo a Eren debajo de él.

Mientras toda esta situación se desarrollaba con estos cadetes, cierto sargento pelinegro salía del castillo, después de ir a dejarle unos papeles a Irvin, para buscar a Eren, y aunque él no lo admitiera, quería ver que hacia el joven titán, se le había vuelto una costumbre observarlo sin que Eren se diera cuenta (pobre del menor, si se hubiera dado cuenta de ese detalle no sufriría tanto), y justo se encontró con Jean detrás de este y el muchacho sonrojándose antes de tratar de golpear al otro adolescente, sin saber por qué, ver eso lo irritó, ¿porque él no podía hacer eso? Se preguntaba el sargento, iba a llamar a Eren cuando se encontró al otro encima del menor ¡pero que se creía ese imbécil! ¡ahora sí que estaba enojado, que se creía ese mocoso, solo él podía tocarlo! Pensaba Rivaille, sin darse cuenta que era absurdo ese pensamiento ¿enojarse con Eren, solo por eso?, bueno, sabemos que los celos no son racionales.

- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo, mocosos? – pregunto Rivaille con un aura negra detrás de él. Los muchachos se pararon como si fueran resortes.

-¡Sa-sargento! – grito Eren avergonzado de que lo encontrara así con Jean - ¡N-no es lo que parece! – dijo desesperado, pero Rivaille no lo tomo en cuenta.

- E-es verdad se-señor – dijo Jean, le estaba dando miedo como lo miraba el Sargento – solo vine a ver que le pasaba a Eren – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió Jean, y el aura del Sargento aumentó aún más.

- Claro y yo soy un Titán – dijo sarcástico Rivaille – Vaya forma de ver que le pasa – dijo con evidentes celos, que noto Jean, no así Eren quien estaba deprimido porque el sargento lo había ignorado – Tu, lárgate a hacer tus deberes – dijo apuntando a Jean – y TU mocosos termina con esto y después vas a mi despacho – termino de decir sin mirar a Eren, se retiró del lugar, bufando como un toro encabronado.

- ¡Si, señor! – dijeron los dos adolescentes haciendo el saludo militar, aunque Rivaille ni siquiera se quedó a esperarlo.

Eren, deprimido como estaba, por no recibir la atención de su querido Sargento, fue a terminar sus labores sin prestarle atención a Jean como de costumbre, y este otro sin querer revelarle el secreto de que Rivaille se había puesto celoso por su cercanía con el chico titán, solo opto por retirarse del lugar.

- Encontré una buena entretención para estos días – dijo para sí Jean el caballo, - "Veremos si este suicida despistado se da cuenta de los celos del Sargento, antes de que el Sargento se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos por Eren" – pensaba un muy entretenido Jean. iba a pasar unos interesantes días en el cuartel. Total… ¿Que importaba obtener un castigo si se podía reír de su eterno amigo/rival y del malhumorado sargento adicto a la limpieza?.

* * *

**Oh Yeah! ...**

Si... fue muy corto, pero es solo el ¿principio?

Háganme saber si les gusto, no les gusto, o de plano se va a la basura

**¿se merece reviews?**

**YO ME DECLARO A FAVOR DEL PATATAMMY... **


	2. Capitulo I

_/- se esconde detrás de un sillón y se asoma solo un poco, sosteniendo una bandera blanca-/_ Hi - dice tímidamente.

Ok ... nunca mas me vuelvo a quejar porque mis autoras favoritas no actualizan xD ... esto es un poco difícil... manejar tus responsabilidades diarias, mas que la inspiración te llegue para escribir es algo un poco... muy complicado...

Sin mas que decir les dejo el primer capitulo del fanfic

espero y les guste... tanto como a mi cuando lo estuve escribiendo n.n

******Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Shingeki me pertenece, su autor es Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Capitulo I**

Estaba Jean paseando por los pasillos del cuartel, muy aburrido, ya que hoy Eren estaba trabajando con Hanji en los experimentos con su cuerpo de Titán, y el sargento estaba lleno de papeleo por lo que se encontraba desde la mañana encerrado en su oficina.

- Que aburrido está el día – decía Jean bostezando en cada tanto, los días anteriores se la había pasado demasiado bien molestando al sargento. Mientras caminaba se acordaba de algunas situaciones que hizo pasar al pobre de Eren para divertirse y enfurecer a Rivaille.

**Flash back**

_Por órdenes del sargento esta vez la limpieza de los caballos le correspondieron a Eren y Jean, no estaba muy contento con esa asignación, pero no le quedaba de otra, los demás seguían ocupados en sus actividades._

_Jean y Eren se encontraban en las caballerizas bañando a los caballos, ya casi habían terminado, así que Jean fue a decirle al sargento y de regreso a los establos se le ocurrió una idea._

_- Bien, creo que hoy hare otra travesura - decía Jean llegando donde Eren se encontraba, viendo que le chico estaba demasiado concentrado limpiando el caballo del sargento ¡Cómo no, si era el corcel de su amado! No se dio cuenta que Jean le cambio la cubeta, logrando que al momento de girarse para apreciar su obra se tropezara con este objeto y callera con la cubeta de agua encima, quedando todo mojado_

_- ¡Rayos! – grito Eren ofuscado – tendré que cambiarme de ropa – dijo mientras se peinaba sus cabellos mojados, Jean consiente que el sargento ya los veía desde lejos, se arrodillo frente a Eren._

_- Déjame y te ayudo – dijo el cara de caballo en un tono tranquilo, pero con una mirada que hizo desconfiar a Eren, hace días que este se comportaba demasiado raro, sobre todo si Rivaille se encontraba cerca._

_- No te preocupes, yo puedo solo – dijo desconfiado el chico titán._

_- Te ofrezco mi ayuda y tú te rehúsas – Jean se hizo el ofendido mientras le tomaba la chaqueta e intentaba quitársela, generando así un forcejeo entre los dos._

_Todo esto ocurriendo bajo la atenta y encolerizada mirada afilada de cierto sargento gruñón, que ya no podía más del coraje ¡Como see atrevía Eren!, pensaba mientras apuraba el paso, cuando vio que el chico ya no tenía su chaqueta puesta, tenía que evitar… lo que sea que pasara, llego allí lo más rápido que pudo, viendo como Jean, malicioso y consiente de su presencia, comenzaba a tomarle la camisa a Eren para sacársela, y por otro lado un Eren sonrojado por el esfuerzo de resistirse, sin ser consciente de que el sargento lo estaba fulminado con la mirada._

_- ¡Que ya basta, Caballo! – dijo exasperado Eren - ¡Aquí no! – medio grito, viendo como el otro no le hacía caso._

_Y con esa respuesta obtuvo dos cosas, una sonrisa malintencionada de Jean y una patada del sargento Rivaille._

_-¡Malditos mocosos pervertidos! – grito enojado Rivaille – ¡Los patios del castillo no son para esto!_

_- ¡Sa-sargento! – grito horrorizado Eren - ¡No es lo que piensa! ¡Se lo juro! – grito desesperado_

_- JA… Jeager ¿y según tu que parece? – pregunto Jean con su mejor cara seria._

_- TU… tu, bastardo – dijo Eren levantándose del lugar y tomando a Jean de su camisa._

_- Pero que idiotas – susurro para sí Jean sonriendo._

_- ¡Ya basta de esto! – dijo más enojado Rivaille por haber sido ignorado, y haciendo que Eren soltara Jean._

_- Sargento… déjeme explicarle – pidió Eren acercándose a Rivaille, y este fue consiente de algo de lo que antes no se había percatado._

_Eren, completamente mojado, con su camisa trasparente, pudiendo ver a través de esta tela, los fuerte músculos del adolescente de ya 17 años, un torso formado que le daban unas tremendas ganas de acariciar, y ese cabello rebelde mojado con gotitas cayéndole, y el agua en su cuello ¡qué envidia! Ellas paseándose deliberadamente, provocándole querer tocar esa piel que se veía, seria suave al tacto; y ahí estaba nuestro querido sargento Rivaille, embobado por la imponente imagen de un adolescente, lo único que pensaba en este momento era ser tomado por esos fuerte brazos juveniles, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, pero un carraspeo del soldado Jean, lo saco de su ensoñación._

_- Etto… Sargento… ¿Va a revisar nuestro trabajo? – pregunto Jean riendo._

_- ¡A eso vine soldados! – dijo Rivaille con un imperceptible sonrojo a los ojos verde-azulado, despistados de Eren, el cual todavía se preguntaba que había sido toda esa observación, y de unos calculadores ojos color miel de Jean, a quien, obviamente no se le pasó desapercibido ese rubor en el sargento._

_Mientras Rivaille revisaba el trabajo y de reojo miraba a Eren, quien no se daba cuenta de nada, Jean solo pensaba en cómo estos dos podían ser tan tontos y no fijarse en nada._

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Jajaja… esa me salió buena – pensaba Jean, llegando a la entrada principal del castillo, cuando vio entrar al comandante, e inmediatamente se le ocurrió una idea, en unas horas más Eren tendría que ir a dejarle los resultados sobre el experimento al sargento, y esta vez en su travesura ocuparía al comandante, valla sorpresa que se llevaría el bastardo suicida.

* * *

Cuando vio a Eren regresando con Hanji, puso en marcha su plan; llevo al Sargento y Comandante té y galletas, pero al té de Rivaille le colocó unas gotitas sospechosas, calculando que Eren se demoraría como media hora más, todo eso sería suficiente para que su plan no fallara.

- Esto es tan divertido – decía Jean, llevando la bandeja a la oficina del sargento, toco la puerta y cuando recibió el pase, entró.

- Con su permiso… Sargento, Comandante… les traje unos aperitivos para que tomen mientras trabajan – dijo sonriendo, Irvin le agradeció con la mirada, estaba cansado de revisar papeles, y Rivaille… el sargento solo lo miro con odio reprimido; llego al escritorio y distribuyo las tazas de té, para que no tomaran los equivocados.

- Gracias por tan amable gesto… Kirschtein – dijo el sargento sarcástico, haciendo que Irvin lo mirara intrigado.

- Puede retirarse soldado – dijo el comandante.

- Como ordene – contesto Jean haciendo el saludo militar, ahora solo debía esperar a que Eren llegara y ser espectador de la escena que resultara.

Dentro de la oficina, seguían Rivaille e Irvin revisando papeles y degustando las cosas traídas por Jean, el sargento por otro lado se encontraba un poco ansioso, ya que después de un día entero, vería a Eren en un tiempo más entrar por esa oficina.

- … aille… Rivaille… – decía Irvin para llamar su atención - ¿Qué te pasa? …. Estas un poco distraído.

- Tsk… no me pasa nada – dijo fastidiado – el estar pensando en Eren lo distrajo de todo, tomo su taza y tomó un buen trago de su té, le encontró un sabor diferente al usual, pero no le tomo demasiada importancia, realmente necesitaba algo caliente en esos momentos - ¿Qué me decías? – pregunto al comandante.

- Te preguntaba si ya terminaste con los reportes de los soldados – contesto Irvin.

- Si, aquí están – dijo levantándose para ir al estante y tomar la carpeta con los reportes, pero al momento de girarse un sopor tremendo lo invadió, mareándolo un poco, Irvin al darse cuenta, y antes de que Rivaille se callera, lo sostuvo.

* * *

Ajeno a lo que pasaba dentro, un sonriente Eren después de todo el día sin ver a su amado sargento, iba a entregarle los reportes recolectados con Hanji, mientras que, un vigilante Jean lo miraba llegar a la oficina, tocando la puerta y sin esperar respuesta, entró, encontrándose con una sorpresa. SU amado, sosteniéndose del comandante, con las mejillas arreboladas y la mirada nublada, el chico titán, no pudo más que morirse de celos por dentro.

- ¡OH! … disculpen… vuelvo después – dijo Eren con una voz demasiado seria y fría, la cual hizo a Rivaille reaccionar y separarse de Irvin como si quemase.

- No, Eren… quédate – dijo el comandante extrañado, tanto por el tono de Eren como el comportamiento de Rivaille.

- Si están ocupados, yo puedo volver después comandante – respondió Eren mirando de soslayo al sargento, quien al ver esa mirada afilada se estremeció, jamás pensó que el mocoso le dedicaría una mirada tan fría.

- No, ya hemos terminado – dijo Irvin, recogiendo la carpeta de informes que había caído al suelo y se dirigió a Rivaille – Descansa, te noto algo cansado.

- Que molesto – dijo Rivaille, suprimiendo un bostezo – que no es nada – miro a Eren quien seguía sus movimientos analizándolo. – Tú… mocoso ¿a qué viniste?

- Vine a entregarle el informe de la mayor Hanji, sargento, aquí están detalladas todas las actividades, realizadas el día de hoy – dijo monótono, caminando y dejando los papeles en el escritorio. Algo que dejo sorprendido un poco a Rivaille, si fuera otro día, Eren se hubiera acercado a él a entregarle los papeles en mano, pero con la escena anterior el pobre adolescente ya había tenido suficiente, y no quería tener contacto con el sargento en ese momento… en fin, se notaba que Eren estaba demasiado celoso.

- Muy bien - dijo Irvin, mirando de soslayo a los dos hombre s que ahora estaba frente a frente, no sabía porque, pero la tensión que emanaba de ellos, lo incomodaba.

- Si no necesita nada más, me retiro – concluyo Eren su visita, haciendo el saludo militar, esto era otra sorpresa para el sargento, Eren jamás se retiraba si él no se lo pedía; se fue a grandes zancadas de ahí, dejando un atónito Rivaille por el casi nulo contacto entre ellos y porque no lo miro directamente.

- Bueno… yo también me voy – dijo Irvin, sacando de su estupor al sargento. – y te insisto amigo… descansa un poco.

- Si, si, si… lo que digas – dijo Rivaille en su habitual tono de voz, llegando a su silla y recargándose en ella. Si más que decir, el comandante se retiró.

A los pocos minutos Jean, toco la puerta y entro al despacho del sargento.

-Sargento Rivaille, vine por las bandeja – dijo sonriendo, el espectáculo visto había sido muy entretenido.

- ¿Ah? … ah, si… puedes llevártelos – le dijo Rivaille, reprimiendo otro bostezo.

- Como diga – respondió Jean y se retiró con las cosas.

Mientras Rivaille pensaba en la reacción del mocoso ese ¿Qué había pasado?, y lo otro, ¿Por qué en el momento de ver a Eren entrar, se había separado de Irvin como si estuviera haciendo algo indebido? Y lo que más le alarmaba dentro de esta bizarra situación era su reacción ¿tanto le alteraba ese mocoso?

-Tsk… mocoso idiota – dijo suspirando Rivaille - No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mí – se tomó la cabeza con sus manos, frustrado - ¿he caído por un mocoso? – suspiro otra vez y bostezo – No… es el sueño el que está afectando, supongo – salió de su oficina y se fue a su habitación, extrañamente tenía mucho sueño y quería descansar, y de ser posible… hasta que se mocoso cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

* * *

**Y ... ¿les gusto el capitulo? /- mira con ojitos de cachirrito-/**

**Saben... cuando mi madre leyó la parte en donde Jean le colocaba gotitas al te de Levi... me pregunto si era algún afrodisíaco :v ... por algo seré su hija jeje. pero no ... sino que eran gotitas para dormir**

**no se enojen con Jean solo trata de ayudar a Eren**

**...**

**y les vuelvo repetir ... perdón por la tardanza T_T **

**¿Se merece algún reviews?**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo **

**Ja Ne!**


	3. Capitulo II

**Hola a tod s por **aquí

¡Disculpen la demora! jeje xD ... por alguna razón siento que esto será una tónica en mi vida (¬.¬)

Aquí les vengo a dejar otro sensual capitulo de mi fanfic

Esta de mas decir que ningún personaje de Snk me pertenece... aunque ya quisiera xD

**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi amada Madre..**.. ya que sin ella la idea no se hubiera completado y ustedes seguirían esperando :v

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

.

.

¡Una semana! ¡Una maldita semana llevaba ese mocoso evitándolo! Rivaille no podía estar más enojado… no podía evitarlo, no después de todo el quebradero de cabeza que tenía esos días, analizando cómo se sentía respecto a Eren, el estúpido mocoso había hecho que se enamorara de él, ¡y ahora tenía el descaro de evitarlo! Pero que se atuviera a las consecuencias. Salió del castillo hasta el patio de entrenamiento, y como ya llevaba pasando hace una semana, ese mocoso estaba lo más lejos posible de su posición.

- Tsk… mocoso, idiota – murmuro para sí, antes de sentir que le estamparan una mano contra su espalda.

-¡Maldita cuatro ojos! – grito Rivaille enojado - ¡deja de joderme de una vez y desaparece!

-Oh…. Veo que el enanin se levantó con el pie izquierdo – le molesto Hanji, recibiendo como respuesta una patada en el estómago.

- Tsk… loca de mierda – dijo exasperado

…

Por otro lado Eren estaba haciendo equipo con Armin, pues el entrenamiento seria en parejas.

- Eren… creo que el sargento te está mirando – le susurro Armin

- ¿Otra vez? – suspiro Eren – no me gusta que lo haga – le dijo a su amigo, dejándolo sorprendido.

- ¿Es en serio? – pregunto Armin atónito – Eren…

- No, déjalo así – suspiro otra vez – No soy capaz de verlo a la cara – dijo con un sonrojo.

- ¿Paso algo? – pregunto Armin, el sabia sobre los sentimientos que Eren le profesaba al sargento – No me digas que tu… al… sargento – comenzó Armin, pero Eren le tapó la boca.

- No… eso definitivamente no – respondió más avergonzado el chico titán.

- ¿Entonces?... – pregunto curioso Armin.

- Me avergüenza verlo – dijo Eren sonrojado – le hice una escena de celos si darme cuenta – respondió Eren acuclillándose y tapándose la cara.

- ¡Una escena de celos! – grito Armin haciendo que los demás voltearan a verlo.

- Ssshhh… - pidió Eren – No lo divulgues, Armin.

-Jejeje… perdón – se disculpó el rubio - ¿Pero cómo es que eso pasó?

- Etto… veras… es otro día que fui a dejarle los reportes que hicimos con Hanji-san lo encontré con el comandante… creo que algo le había pasado al sargento, pero al verlos tan cerca me segué y me comporté muy mal con ellos – dijo cabizbajo.

- ¡Ay, Eren!... eres demasiado impulsivo – le dijo Armin.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera, Armin? – pregunto Eren – dime que tú no te molestarías si vieras que la persona que te gusta se acerca demasiado a otra – dijo molesto.

- Esta bien, Eren… entiendo tu punto… pero yo le hubiera preguntado que le había pasado para que estuvieran tan cerca, además si me molestaría, siempre y cuando esa persona supiera que me gusta – replico Armin y Eren sintió una punzada en su pecho.

- Lo sé Armin… lo sé – susurro Eren - ¿Por qué crees que me siento avergonzado? … después de que eso pasara el sargento fue a descansar, y ahí me di cuenta que mis celos habían sido irracionales y que el comandante solo intentaba ayudarlo – dijo más deprimido.

- ¿Qué haremos contigo? – le contesto Armin – después de todo tu especialidad es actuar antes de pensar – Armin sonrió.

- ¡Oye! - se indignó Eren, aunque sabía que era verdad.

- Pero igual y sabes que así te queremos – dijo Armin, haciendo que Eren sonriera.

- No sé qué haría sin ustedes, chicos - contesto el chico titán.

Y así finalizaron su conversación, ya que el sargento Rivaille los llamaba para comenzar el entrenamiento.

* * *

Como castigo por no atender bien al entrenamiento, Jean y Eren tuvieron que ordenar la biblioteca del castillo, no era una orden que le hubiese gustado mandar a Rivaille, pero Irvin había dado esa orden, así que no había nada que pudiera hacer contra eso.

- Pásame esos libros, Jean – pidió Eren mientras limpiaba uno de los tantos libros llenos de polvo.

- Todavía no entiendo porque estoy haciendo esto contigo – se preguntó Jean aburrido.

- Te recuerdo cara de caballo que si estamos aquí es por no atender a nuestras obligaciones – dijo Eren tranquilo, mientras ordenaba los libros en el estante – no es que me agrade la idea de pasar toda la tarde contigo, pero ya que…

- Bastardo – murmuro Jean, él era el único culpable de su "desgracia" ya que por estar planeando otra broma para sus víctimas favoritas, no le presto mucha atención a la práctica; tomo otros libros los dejo en la mesa, cuando iba a volver a su trabajo, el título de unos de los libros llamó su atención – Kama… Kama… - el polvo le dificultaba ver bien el título, así que se lo quito – Kamasutra… Vaya nombre para un libro – dijo para sí, Eren al escucharlo se acercó a él.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – pregunto el chico castaño.

- De allí – dijo Jean apuntándole uno de los estantes.

- ¡Ese es uno de los libros prohibidos de Hanji-san! – Exclamo Eren asombrado - ¿Qué hace en la biblioteca?

- Ooohhh… ¿en serio? – se entusiasmó el de ojos miel - ¡Hay que echarle un vistazo! – grito Jean.

-¿QUEEE? ¡Estás loco! – dijo Eren arrebatándole el libro – Esto esta PRO-HI-BI-DO, si alguno de los superiores nos ve leyendo esto, seguro y nos castigan de por vida – gruño molesto.

- ¡Vamos Eren… no me digas que te asusta verlo! – se quejó Jean molesto.

- No es eso – dijo Eren poco convencido.

- Entonces dámelo, porque yo si quiero ver que hay dentro – Jean le arrebato el libro y lo abrió al azar, y luego solo abrió los ojos asombrado y se sonrojo violentamente después.

- ¿Qué pasa…? – Eren al no escuchar respuesta se preocupó – Jean… Oye Jean… - lo sacudió y pudo ver que Jean volvió en sí.

- ¡No puedo creer lo que veo! –grito Jean todo sonrojado y poso el libro frente de Eren, el cual al ver las imágenes, hizo que se sonrojase.

- ¡Quita eso de mis narices idiota! – grito Eren medio asustado y sonrojado a mas no poder, ya que al ver esas imágenes no pudo evitar recordar al sargento y Jean se dio cuenta de su reacción.

- ¿Qué te pasó Jeager? – preguntó malicioso Jean – ¿Te imaginaste a alguien así?

- Noo… yooo… nooo… - tartamudeo Eren - …. ¡Te juro que no me imagine a Rivaille así! – exclamo ruborizado el chico titán, y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapó la boca asustado y más rojo que un tomate.

- Así que era eso… - dijo Jean sonriendo, hojeo el libro una vez más y le mostro una imagen – Mira Eren ¿Qué te parece esta pose para practicarla con el sargento? – pregunto malicioso poniéndole el libro al frente al chico.

- Dame eso – pidió molesto y ruborizado Eren, ya que la pose que le mostro era muy provocativa, pero no alcanzo a quitarle el libro - ¡que me lo des! – grito medio desesperado.

- No lo haré – respondió Jean mostrándole otras imágenes.

Y así pasaron un buen rato, Jean avergonzando a Eren con las imágenes, y Eren cada vez más rojo, tratando de quitarle el libro a Jean, es que el solo hecho de imaginarse al sargento asiéndole esas cosas que estaban en el libro, lo hacían sentirse bastante acalorado. Mientras todo esto pasaba, cierto azabache de baja estatura iba a supervisar el trabajo de esos mocosos, aunque era más para ver que no estuvieran haciendo algo indebido.

Por otro lado, en la biblioteca Eren ya estaba más que cabreado con Jean.

- ¡Que me pases ese libro idiota! – grito más que exasperado el joven titán.

- JAJAJA… ver tu expresión me da risa – sonreía mas no poder Jean, tanto que no se dio cuenta que atrás suyo habían unos libros en el suelo, tropezándose, cayendo y llevándose a Eren consigo.

En ese momento pasaron dos cosas a la vez:

Jean, cayo hacia atrás, tomando a Eren en el proceso y botando el libro, el cual quedó abierto en el piso, y después solo sintió a Eren besándolo, todo provocado por el impacto, con sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, él entremedio de las piernas de su compañero agarrando la camisa de Eren, y Jean con su playera arremangada. Los dos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos hasta que sintieron que se abría la puerta y se quedaron petrificados.

Rivaille por su parte, jamás pensó encontrarse con algo así, a su mocoso Eren y Jean besándose, sintió que algo se quebraba en su interior, como un puñal en su corazón y los miro celoso, vaya que si estaba celoso. Los miro y Jean reacciono de inmediato, empujando a Eren lo más fuerte posible y tapándose los labios; y Eren, que solo se fijó su mirada en el libro abierto y después en Rivaille sonrojándose.

- Ooh, pero que tenemos aquí – dijo Rivaille sombríamente, mientras tomaba el libro y luego lo cerraba de golpe, asustando a sus reclutas.

- Sargento, le juro que… - comenzó a explicarse Eren, pero una sola mirada basto para callarlo.

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE NO ES LO QUE PARECE JEAGER, PORQUE SINO… NO RESPONDO! – gritó fuera de si Rivaille, miro a Jean con desprecio - ¡tú ordenaras esto solo! Y tu mocoso – Rivaille le hablo a Eren – te quiero ya en mi oficina – termino Rivaille retirándose del lugar a grandes zancadas, no soportaría estar por más tiempo en ese lugar, recreando esa escena, escondió sus ojos con su flequillo, así nadie pudo ver la mirada turbia que contenía en esos momentos.

Eren tardo un poco más en reaccionar, antes de comenzar a gritar frustrado.

- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! – grito el chico titán corriendo desde su ligar para alcanzar a su sargento, dejando a Jean totalmente solo y un poco acalorado.

- Maldita sea… ¿Ahora en que lío me metí? – se preguntó preocupado por la integridad física de su compañero de escuadrón, la sola mirada del sargento le dio a entender quede esta no salía sin algo menos – Jejeje, esto ya no es chistoso, y eso que ni siquiera planee esta travesura – dijo parándose y mirando la cantidad de libros que tendría que ordenar – Sera una larga tarde.

* * *

¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Les gusto ¿fue muy corto para su gusto? xD

A mi si me pareció un poco cortito, pero en el otro capitulo se vienen cosas importantes por que encontré que era justo dejarlo hasta aquí.

En fin

Espero que les haya gustado y no apedreen por tardar tanto

**¿Algún reviews?**


	4. Capitulo III

Después de muuuuuuuuuuchoooooooooo tiempo ... me digno a aparecer aquí ewe

Solo pedir disculpas después de ¿cuanto? ¿un mes? de no dar señales xD ... doña inspiración en modo off y mucha realidad en mi vida (?)

**Doy gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos... me hacen muy feliz :D**

Ahora si... les dejo el capitulo

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

Eren llegó rápido a la oficina de su sargento, un poco temeroso, de lo que podía encontrarse allí. Tocó la puerta bastante, y al abrirla lo primero que vio fue el libro, que si no fuera por su rápidos reflejos, se le hubiera estampado en pleno rostro, al recogerlo se dio cuenta que era ese dichoso y problemático libro.

- Dime Eren ¿Qué pretendías al hacer esas cosas en la biblioteca? – preguntó sombríamente Rivaille.

- Como le dije Sargento – replicó Eren – No es lo que parece – respondió sereno y confundido por el tono del mayor.

- ¡No me trates como a un tonto, mocoso! – gritó el sargento – Se lo que vi, y eran TÚ y Kirschtein besándose, con ese dichoso libro abierto – dijo señalando el libro que Eren todavía tenía en sus manos.

- Puede que sea complicado de entender señor, pero yo trataba de quitarle el libro a Jean – contestó serio el chico titán.

- Si, como no – dijo sarcástico Rivaille – Buena manera de hacerlo – espetó enojado, dejando entrever un poco sus celos.

- Sargento Rivaille – replicó entre molesto y cabreado el chico – puede que al ver visto ese libro, por estar prohibido nos amerite una sanción a mí y a mi compañero, pero… ¿no entiendo cuál es la relevancia de discutir un beso que ni siquiera tuvo sentido? – explicó ya queriendo irse de allí, odiaba cuando lo cuestionaban, y le dolía que su sargento no le creyese.

- ¡Me importa soldado porque su vida me pertenece! – dijo Rivaille molesto, sin medir lo que decía – desde que puso un pie en este cuartel, todo de usted es mío, yo soy el que decide por usted, piense que no es libre ya que su vida siempre ha estado en mis manos, si no mueres es porque yo no lo he querido – exclamó y al ver al chico se dio cuenta de su error, Eren lo miraba dolido, y sus ojos eran incluso más fríos que el propio hielo.

- Entendido señor, ahora si me disculpa seguiré con mis deberes – Eren hizo amago de retirarse, odiaba saber que solo era un objeto más para Rivaille, a pesar de ser un mounstro, él era alguien con sentimientos.

- Espera… Eren – dijo el sargento un poco abrumado, al ver que Eren seguía con la intención de irse – Es una orden – replicó y el joven no tuvo más opción que obedecer.

- ¿Qué quiere de mí? Sargento – preguntó el chico titán acercándose a Rivaille, estaba demasiado frustrado - no sé qué es lo que espera de mí, trato y trato y nunca llego a un punto neutro.

- Solo esperamos lo que nos puedas dar… como esperanza de la humanidad, Eren – dijo Rivaille incomodo por la cercanía del su mocoso.

- No pregunté eso – replicó un poco molesto el adolescente - ¿Sabe sargento? – preguntó Eren recargándose en los apoyabrazos de la silla de Rivaille, mirando intensamente al azabache, sin dejarle escapatoria – Usted puede tener todo de mí, pero el espíritu dominante que tengo, solo sale si usted es él involucrado – dijo maliciosamente – Yo no quiero ser dominado por usted.

- No me jodas mocoso – contestó Rivaille nervioso y molesto, la cercanía de Eren lo tenía tenso, podía sentir ese mirada que hacía que le dieran placenteros escalofríos.

- Con su actitud solo me doy cuenta de una cosa, Sargento – susurró Eren en su oído, haciendo que Rivaille lo mirara a los ojos, perdiéndose en esa mirada que lo veían como si él fuera una presa y Eren el cazador.

- ¿D-de que ha-hablábamos? – rayos no pudo evitar tartamudear, el aura dominante del chico lo cautivaba, Rivaille jamás se había sentido así.

- Usted está celoso de ese cara de caballo – dijo con gracia el chico titán provocando reacciones desconocidas al sargento, esa voz era demasiado sexy para su salud mental – pero… ¿le digo una cosa? – preguntó el castaño mientras lo miraba intensamente - … Los prefiero pequeños.

Rivaille no pudo replicarle más, no solo desconocía el comportamiento de este mocoso, sino que se desconocía a si mismo ¡POR HIGIA! ¡Él era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad! No podía estar temblando como gelatina, sucumbiendo a esa voz y esos ojos… esa sexy y ronca voz que hacía que su estómago se llenara de ¿mariposas? Y esos penetrantes ojos verde-azulados que con solo mirarlos sentía un agradable escalofrío recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, a ese rostro de un adolescente en pleno desarrollo, el cual ya mostraba de como seria ese sensual adulto… ¡PERO QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO! si seguía así el mocoso lo dominaría por completo, y aunque no le gustara, esa idea, lo seducía a niveles colosales, Rivaille dejándose hipnotizar por el momento y las ganas que tenia de lanzársele a Eren, comenzó a acortar el espacio entre él y el chico, éste al percatarse también se aproximaba… sus corazones estaban acelerados, Rivaille con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, y Eren con una sonrisa sensual y gallarda en ese demasiado bonito rostro (según Rivaille), solo le quedaban milímetros para rozar sus labios, hasta que la puerta se abrió y aparecieron Irvin y Jean en la entrada, rompiendo así, el ambiente y la burbuja en la que estaban metidos.

Irvin miró desconcertado la escena que tenía en frente y Jean miraba burlón a Eren por la mueca de fastidio que traía encima.

- ¿Interrumpimos algo? – preguntó Irvin en un… ¿ese no era un tono malicioso?

- ¡Estúpido Irvin! Es que acaso no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar a un lugar – gritó Rivaille molesto por la interrupción, Eren lo miró entre frustrado y satisfecho, alejándose de él.

-Bueno sargento, yo me retiro – dijo Eren regalándose una sexy sonrisa que a Rivaille dejó medio embobado.

- ¡Comandante, yo también me retiro! – expresó el pony antes de correr para alcanzar a ese bastado suicida que tenía por amigo.

- No pensé que estarías ocupado… Rivaille – dijo Irvin tenso por la mirada asesina que le dirigía su subordinado, aunque eso igual le causó un poco de ternura, ¿Quién en su sano juicio no encontraría lindo a Rivaille si te viera con una mirada enojada pero con un sonrojo en sus mejillas? Realmente se veía adorable, ¡si hasta parecía un gatito gruñón enojado! Carraspeó un poco ante esos pensamientos demasiado raros para él.

- Déjate de rodeos y dime a que viniste de una puta vez –respondió el Sargento.

- A nada en particular – replicó el comandante – solo quería saber porque estaba Kirschtein solo ordenando la biblioteca – se sentó frente a Rivaille, y el particular libro llamó su atención - ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó tomándolo.

- Eso… no es nada – Rivaille hizo amague de quitarle el libro, pero no alcanzó e Irvin lo abrió, mirando después a su amigo sorprendido.

- Rivaille… no creí… que tú… – comenzó confundido el rubio.

- No me mires así bastardo – expresó exasperado el sargento – que esa estúpida de la cuatro ojos tiene la culpa – al ver la confusión en el rostro de Irvin, se molestó – Esa loca dejó el libro en la biblioteca y esos mocosos lo encontraron – explicó.

- Pero eso no responde a que haces tú con esto – respondió Irvin.

- Tsk… que molesto – dijo Rivaille, procedió a explicarle todo lo que había pasado, cuando terminó el relato no pudo evitar mirar a Irvin con fastidio, al ver la amplia sonrisa que su amigo y superior le regalaba.

- O sea, en otras palabras, te pusiste celoso por un chico de 17 años – y sin más Irvin explotó en risas.

- No te rías, imbécil – exclamó Rivaille.

- Perdón… perdón – pidió el comandante – es que jamás pensé ver al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad – dijo haciendo comillas – atrapado por un adolescente.

- TSK… - por más que quisiera, Rivaille no podía rebatir eso.

- Bueno… si vengo por algo – confesó el comandante, cambiando su tono a uno más serio – Tendremos una expedición en dos semanas.

- ¿QUÉ ahora nos avisas? - preguntó molesto.

- No todo es de mi autoría – se excusó Irvin – yo quería la expedición para un mes más, pero los altos mandos me acortaron el plazo.

- Esos malditos cerdos… solo ven la propia comodidad que tienen dentro de las murallas – dijo el sargento con desprecio.

- Con esto me retiro – Irvin se levantó y miró a Rivaille – Espero que hayas progresado con Eren antes de la expedición – soltó sonriendo y saliendo apresurado del lugar, antes de que su integridad física se viera afectada.

- Malditos cejotas – murmuró Rivaille, recogiendo el libro problema, que no alcanzó a impactarle.

En la hora de la cena, todos los reclutas reunidos charlaban amenamente, sobre todo en la mesa de los del escuadrón nº104, en donde cierto chico de ojos miel trataba de averiguar los acontecimientos en la oficina del sargento, pero sin obtener resultados.

- Vamos Eren – pidió Jean – Dime que rayos pasó en la oficina.

- No sé de qué hablas – dijo desinteresado Eren.

- Que no le diré a nadie – decía persuasivo el caballo.

- Realmente, no sé qué pretendes – Eren miró molesto a su insistente compañero.

- Sé que algo ocurrió, dime, confía en mi – dijo Jean mirándolo cómplice, Eren que le iba a responder con un golpe, vio que Rivaille e Irvin entraban al comedor y cambió de idea, tomó de la camisa a Jean y lo acercó lo más posible a él y le contestó.

- No diré nada – Eren soltó al caballo y siguió comiendo su cena, dejando a Jean y los demás perplejos por la repentina cercanía con el de ojos miel y a cierto enano gruñón, celoso y colérico por la "escenita".

Cuando entraron los superiores, todos callaron e Irvin se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Hoy, vengo a entregarles una noticia – se dirigió a los reclutas el comandante – Como sabrán, hace tiempo no se han realizado una expedición – todos en el comedor se tensaron – Por lo que los altos mandos han programado una salida para dos semanas más – terminó Irvin y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

- ¿Por qué nos habrán dado tan poco tiempo? – preguntaba Connie en voz baja.

- No creo… a lo mejor los superiores sabían desde antes y recién nos avisan – decía una Sasha mientas comía un pedazo de pan.

- Realmente será así – murmuraba Armin a una observadora Mikasa que solo veía al comandante.

- A ellos también les sorprende la noticia – decía la asiática calmada.

Todos se miraban confundidos, era muy poco tiempo para preparar una misión al exterior, sino fuera por la autoritaria voz del Sargento, hubieran seguido hablando.

- Tsk… mocosos ruidosos – alzó la voz Rivaille – me imagino que comprenden la situación – habló claro – Así que desde mañana, se aumentará la rutina de entrenamiento – vio la mueca de algunos de sus subordinados y soldados, resopló con fastidio – Si quieren ser comida de titán no es mi problema, pero yo sí quiero seguir con vida, mocosos – replicó con un aura asesina – Somos un equipo y como tal hay que apoyarnos y evitar la mayor bajas posibles, así que redoblaremos el entrenamiento – dijo amenazante, yendo a tomar su habitual puesto en el comedor y mirando a Eren con odio y celos mal disimulados.

-/

A la hora de dormir, Rivaille llevaba a Eren a su habitación (ya controlaba su poder titán y no dormía en el calabozo, pero aun así Rivaille debía de dejarlo en su habitación, la cual tenía una puerta reforzada y se debía cerrar con llave una vez entrara, por esa razón era el único recluta que tenía baño propio aparte de sus superiores), sin embrago, no se hablaban, más que nada porque Rivaille iba demasiado ofuscado, tanto por la sonrisita de suficiencia del mocoso y de sus malditos celos por Jean, ya que habían pasado todo el rato "tonteando" a su parecer, sabía lo que quería lograr Eren y lo peor era que lo había conseguido, y ya sin nada que decir y agregar, llegaron al cuarto/¿celda? del castaño.

- Entra luego mocoso; quiero irme a dormir ya – replicó Rivaille molesto al ver que Eren no entraba.

- Sargento… - dijo Eren mirándolo interesado - ¿Por qué esta tan molesto conmigo? – preguntó con un aire inocente.

- JA… ¿yo, molesto contigo? – Atacó Rivaille – ni que fueras tan importante – espetó molesto.

Eren solo lo siguió mirando, y por más que NO quisiera, el azabache cayó en el encanto de esas pupilas verde-azuladas. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba acorralado entre la pared y Eren, quien tenía sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, impidiéndole el paso.

- Oh… sargento – dijo el chico titán – No se desconcentre, así cualquiera lo "ataca" – remarcó Eren, molestando más a Rivaille.

- No me jodas, mocoso insolente – el sargento estaba furioso – quita tus putas manos y entra ya – odiaba tener que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, lo hacía sentir indefenso ante Eren.

- No lo haré hasta que me responda – susurró Eren en su oído, haciendo que Rivaille se estremeciera.

- ¡Déjame tranquilo de una puta vez, mocoso! – medio gritó el sargento.

- Nee… Nee Rivaille… tengo dos opciones – dijo Eren – o esta celoso del cara de caballo o frustrado por la aparición del comandante en su oficina – expresó maliciosamente el chico titán. Rivaille se sonrojó levemente, porque estaba molesto por las dos cosas.

- Entra de una maldita vez a tu habitación, Eren – se exasperó Rivaille.

Por su parte, Eren se sintió poderoso al ver el sonrojo de su sargento, sabía por qué se sentía así, ya que el sargento lo miraba mucho más, a pesar de que él estuvo evitándolo durante toda esa semana, pero después de atreverse a acercarse en la oficina, quería seguir provocándolo, quería que Rivaille solo tuviera ojos para él y cuando menos se lo esperara, entregarle todo el amor que sentía por él y dominarlo por completo. Sí, Eren estaba de caza, y no eran precisamente titanes.

Eren se fue acercando poco a poco a Rivaille, pudo ver como el sargento se tensaba y eso le dio la bienvenida para acercarse más, por su parte Rivaille solo pudo ver ese brillo determinado en los ojos de Eren - ¡Lo iba a besar! ¡Ese estúpido mocoso lo iba a besar!, pensó que eso estaría mal, pero después se rindió a sus sentimientos y sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos, para sentir los labios de Eren, pero no se esperaba la jugarreta del menor.

- Como quiera, Sargento – susurró muy cerca de los labios de Rivaille, antes de alejarse, entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

- Pero que demo… - Rivaille abrió los ojos atónito por lo que había pasado.

- Buenas noches sargento – gritó Eren desde dentro de su cuarto interrumpiéndolo.

- Maldito bastardo – murmuró Rivaille antes de irse a grandes zancadas a su habitación.

-/-/-

Estaban en una de las últimas sesiones de entrenamiento, cada escuadrón entrenaba con su equipo, tanto maniobras como combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Se encontraba el equipo de élite del sargento Rivaille, compuesto por Eren, Jean, Mikasa, Connie, Sacha y Armin; el sargento todavía no llegaba por estar en una reunión con Irvin, Hanji y Mike, así que armaron las parejas para entrenar ellos solos. Eren, para que se molestara más de lo que lo había hecho esas semanas se emparejó con Jean.

- Oye, Armin – murmuró Connie.

- ¿Dime? – preguntó el rubio.

- ¿No crees que Eren y Jean pasan mucho tiempo juntos?

- Jajaja… no sé de qué hablas – respondió nervioso Armin.

- Pero… - no alcanzó ya que Eren interrumpió.

- Como el Sargento no llega, comencemos nosotros, él vendrá después – sonrió Eren.

Y así comenzaron con su entrenamiento, todos habían mejorado bastante, razón por la cual no había muerto todavía, Connie y Armin luchaban juntos, Armin con el tiempo podía darle pelea a todos, Mikasa con Sasha y Eren con Jean; estuvieron luchando alrededor de una hora, se podía ver que los más parejos eran el castaño y el de ojos miel, pero Eren tenía un truco bajo la manga, ya que las enseñanzas de Rivaille estaban mucho más arraigadas en él que en el resto. Cuando divisó que el Sargento los veía desde lejos, puso en marcha su plan.

- Vamos cara de caballo, puedes más que esto – le alentó Eren, para hacerlo enfadar, mientras esquivaba un golpe – Pegas como niña.

- Cállate bastardo – respondió Jean enojado, lanzándole un puño que Eren pudo tomar con facilidad, lo atrajo hacia él y con una rodilla desestabilizó el cuerpo de su oponente, para dejarlo de espaldas al suelo con Eren sobre él y una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

- ¿Decías caballo? – preguntó sonriente el chico titán y vio de reojo al sargento, con una cara de celos y frustración.

- ¡Jeager! – gritó el sargento - ¡Ya que te gusta mostrar espectáculos pelearás conmigo!

- ¡Si, señor! – replicó sonriendo el castaño.

- ¡Los demás puedes seguir con sus obligaciones! – se dirigió Rivaille al resto, y estos obedecieron enseguida, pudo ver la mirada de Eren, la cual le fastidiaba aún más.

- ¿Entrenamiento privado, Sargento? – preguntó malicioso el chico titán.

- Ya cállate y ponte en guardia – respondió molesto Rivaille.

Ya pasada otra hora, ninguno decía nada, solo se miraban desafiantes, se podía apreciar la chaqueta de la legión tirada en el suelo y ellos llenos de polvo y sudor, Rivaille ni siquiera tenía puesto su característico pañuelo en el cuello y Eren tenía los primeros botones de su camisa arrancados.

- ¡Vamos mocoso, te toca atacar! Gritó Rivaille en posición defensiva.

- Como diga – respondió el menor.

Eren atacó, pero Rivaille fue más rápido y le asestó un puño al chico, pero logró esquivarlo posicionándose detrás del sargento y tomándolo de los brazos, este solo se dio la vuelta y apreció a Eren, distrayéndose en el acto. Al momento de voltear pudo ver esos expresivos ojos mirándolo intensamente, el cabello desordenado y el sudor perdiéndose por el escote que dejaba entrever su clavícula; tragó pesado, esa vista era demasiado apetitosa. Un segundo contemplándolo y al siguiente tenía a Eren encima suyo sujetándoles las manos a cada lado. Pudo ver el brillo de victoria en los ojos de Eren.

- Sargento – susurró cerca de su oído, pudiendo embriagarse del varonil aroma del chico – No se distraiga.

- Salte de encima mocoso – dijo Rivaille con el ceño fruncido.

- Pero sargento, sabe que las distracciones en batalla son peligrosas – replicó inocente el chico.

- Cállate mocoso, y quítate – el más fuerte de la humanidad no sabía adonde se había ido su fuerza, solo podía sentir el cosquilleo en su estómago al sentirse sometido por ese mocoso de 17 años.

- Rivaille… no te preocupes – dijo el chico titán en el oído del sargento ¿seductoramente? O era eso o ya se estaba volviendo loco – yo te protegeré si te distraes – susurró.

- ¿Qué te crees? Mocoso de mierda – se exasperó el sargento, tratando de zafarse de su agarre sin éxito.

- Sargento… no se resista – dijo Eren cerca de los labios del mayor – usted es el que provoca todo esto… hágase responsable – el chico se acercó aun más, los dos mirándose intensamente, solo faltaba poco para juntar sus labios… hasta que la estruendosa voz de Hanji llamándolos, sacó a Rivaille de su trance, pateando a Eren en la entrepierna y levantándose agitado.

- Oh… enanin, estabas aquí – habló Hanji, al encontrarlo, luego giró a Eren y vio como este se retorcía en el suelo - ¿No crees que eres un poco rudo con él? – preguntó Hanji.

-¿Con el mocoso? – Rivaille lo miró – Tsk… las distracciones son peligrosas – replicó con saña.

- Jeje… como sea… vamos, que es hora de cenar – respondió Hanji antes de irse.

Rivaille se acercó a Eren y lo miró con su ceño fruncido, enojado y frustrado al mismo tiempo, el chico solo lo miró e hizo un intento de sonrisa, aunque el dolor no lo dejaba.

- Escúchame bien, imbécil – dijo enojado el sargento – No estoy para tus jueguitos.

- Yo no juego, sargento – expresó el chico – Voy muy enserio.

- Ya no me jodas – se exasperó más Rivaille.

- Nee sargento… ¿Por qué le coloco nervioso? - preguntó el chico.

- No sé de qué me hablas – se desentendió el sargento.

- Lo sabe – replicó Eren, sus ojos brillaron – Le propongo un trato – dijo.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó interesado el azabache.

- El que mate más titanes en la siguiente expedición podrá obtener lo que desee del otro – habló el menor.

- Interesante propuesta Jeager – dijo el sargento, helando a Eren, cuando lo llama por su apellido es cuando está realmente cabreado – Acepto.

- Muy bien Sargento… prepárese – dijo el chico titán sonriendo, no dejaría que le ganaran.

- Si, si… como digas – respondió Rivaille – Andando – dijo avanzando, vio a Eren pararse y caminar y una imperceptible sonrisa se asomó en su cara, al ver como lo hacía – "A este juego pueden jugar dos, mocoso" – pensó.

-/-/-

Ya pasado el tiempo se encontraban a segundos de comenzar la misión, todos tenían una sensación extraña, ya que la preparación había sido demasiado corta para revisar tantas cosas, y muchas de ellas no se pudieron hacer muy bien, debido al poco tiempo otorgado.

- ¡Abran las puertas! – ordenó el comandante - ¡Es hora de salir! – gritó a sus subordinados.

Emprendieron rumbo a la salida de las murallas, Eren miró al Sargento, tenía un mal presentimiento, quizá jamás debió empujar tanto los límites de Rivaille, pero estaba desesperado y el sargento jamás decía algo al respecto. Tocó su pecho y volvió a mirar al sargento. Ya no le importaba nada más que proteger a quien amaba, ni siquiera la apuesta.

- Y aquí vamos de nuevo – murmuró el chico titán despacio, ya afuera de las murallas.

* * *

**Pido que no me maten por la tardanza u.u pero en serio... que la Universidad es un monstruo ¬.¬**

**Se merece algo este capitulo**

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Piedras? ¿Reviews? **

Min Akane

**/Cambio y Fuera/**


	5. Capitulo IV

**Hola ... aquí sho de nuevo con el siguiente capitulo ewe ... me he tardado menos... pueden creerlo (?) porque yo no me la creo xD**

**deben agradecerle a mi madre... si ella no me hubiera presionado como lo hizo... hasta quizá el capitulo seguiría en mi cuaderno xD**

**Gracias a todos los que comentan y han puesto esto en sus favoritos... no saben lo feliz que me hacen n.n**

**_Creo que esto me salio un poquito Ooc_ (?)**

**Sin mas... disfruten el capitulo :D**

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

**.**

Podía decirse que el paisaje en el exterior se veía igual de hermoso que siempre, se respiraba aire puro y un bello paraje sin muros que lo coartaran.

- Titán de 6 metros a las 300 – gritó un soldado cerca de Irvin.

- ¡Desplieguen la formación a largo alcance! – exclamó el Comandante, por lo cual, los soldados en la retaguardia mataron al titán.

- ¡Vamos equipo! – gritó el sargento para alcanzar la posición sur en la formación.

- A la orden sargento – expresaron los chicos dirigiéndose a la posición que tomaba Rivaille.

Pasado el trascurso del día, se detuvieron un momento a descansar y a darle alimento a los caballos, en las ruinas de una ciudad, se podía decir que hasta el momento no habían tenido muchos problemas con los titanes, nada que no se pudiera manejar.

- Esto me tiene intranquilo – susurró Eren para sí.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Mikasa.

- No sé… tengo un mal presentimiento – respondió Eren.

- Deben ser ideas tuyas – dijo Jean acercándose a ellos.

Eren, podía sentir que los vigilaban, era una sensación que conocía demasiado bien, así que siguió su jueguito y se acercó a Jean y puso uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

- No son mis ideas, caballo – aseguró Eren, viendo de reojo al Sargento, quien al verse descubierto, hizo una mueca y se fue con Hanji, Irvin y Mike - Que comience la cuenta… Rivaille – susurró para sí el adolescente, soltando a Jean y buscando a su caballo. Sus dos amigos lo miraron raro antes de seguir sus pasos e ir con el resto.

-7-7-7-7-

Reanudando su camino por valles de titanes, de pronto vieron una bengala negra lanzada cerca del bosque, procedente de la posición de Irvin.

- Tsk… - Rivaille suspiró – Vamos de apoyo a esa posición – ordenó, enrumbando camino hacia el bosque.

Se adelantaron al bosque, situación que les causaba un desagradable deja vú, aunque esta vez no aparecería la titán femenina.

Cuando avanzaron un poco más, pudieron ver como los escuadrones de Irvin y Hanji estaban rodeados por titanes-Pero que mierda es esto – expresó Rivaille – No pudieron aparecer tantos de la nada.

-Hemos llegado a un nido – habló Armin – Son demasiados.

- Sargento, debemos ir a ayudarlos – dijo Mikasa acercándose.

- ¡Vamos! – gritó Rivaille, por un momento cruzó su mirada con Eren, después miró al frente para ir en rescate de los otros escuadrones.

Sin perder tiempo, llegaron hasta los demás, los equipos de ambos se veían bastante mermados (novatos más que nada) y el que llegara el escuadrón de Elite, los ayudó bastante, los primeros en adelantarse fueron el Sargento y Eren.

- Recuerda mocoso – habló Rivaille – que a no ser, que tu vida corra peligro, puedes transformarte, no tengo humor para lidiar con esos cerdos de la policía militar.

- Como ordene, señor – respondió el castaño sonriente - Ahora… que empiece la competencia – gritó antes de adelantarse y matar un titán que se acercaba a ellos.

- Mocoso descuidado – Rivaille suspiró, más le valía matar más titanes que Eren, no pensaba seguir las órdenes de un mocoso.

Después de la llegada del escuadrón de Elite, las cosas mejoraron un poco, sobre todo con la dupla Rivaille/Eren, esos dos despedían tal aura de rivalidad, que nadie se acercaba a ellos, ni siquiera Mikasa, se puede decir que los "competidores" se encargaban de los más grandes y excéntricos, mientras que el resto de los soldados, de los demás titanes.

Mientras seguían con eso, Rivaille se desquitaba con los titanes, ese mocoso se estaba aprovechando de haber matado unos titanes primero que él, pero que no disfrutara demasiado, el mocoso solo iba arriba en la cuenta por un puto titán, nada que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad no pudiera arreglar.

Un titán está cerca de Eren, este mira a Rivaille y luego dirige su ataque al titán, el Sargento no puede dejar de mirar a Eren, debe admitirlo, ese mocoso ha mejorado bastante en dos años, eso hace que se sienta orgulloso de él… hasta que ve que su forma de matar al titán es parecida a la suya, y al encontrarse otra vez con la mirada del chico castaño, siente la furia recorrerle.

- Eh, Sargento ¿Qué pasa con esa cara? – preguntó burlón Eren, definitivamente ama encabronarlo.

- ¡Ya veras, mocoso de mierda! – le gritó el azabache, dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a los titanes que se acercaban a él, y con una técnica limpia, pulida con los años, se deshace de dos de esos come humanos.

- Wooow… Sargento – alabó Eren.

- Empate mocoso – expresó Rivaille, acercándose a un árbol para tomar un respiro – Tú, copia barata, no me imites – le amonestó el Sargento.

Tan ocupado estaba regañando a Eren, que se descuidó, solo vio por un segundo la sonrisa de ese mocoso y luego una mueca horrorizada, no reaccionó a tiempo, un titán lo había agarrado, sacándole todo el aire.

- ¡RIIIIVAAAAILLEEEE! – gritó a todo pulmón el chico titán, maniobrando hasta donde estaba el Sargento, sin pensárselo, acercó su mano a su boca y la mordió.

- ¡NOOO! – habló medio asfixiado el azabache, antes de que un estruendo se escuchara y ver el cuerpo de Eren titán materializarse, luego sintió ser arrojado por el titán que lo mantenía cautivo, un fuerte impacto contra la tierra… un grito desgarrador, y luego, oscuridad.

-7-7-7-7-

Con el accidente del sargento, y la trasformación sin permiso de Eren, no tuvieron más opción que volver a las murallas.

Ya revisado Rivaille, solo vieron un golpe fuerte en su cabeza y una de sus muñecas zafada_, ¡Sí que había corrido con suerte!_, si no fuera por la trasformación de Eren, de seguro Rivaille se encontraría en el estómago de ese titán, fue difícil controlar a Eren después de que acabara con la mayoría de los titanes, fue Mikasa quien lo sacó, el castaño realmente estaba muy alterado, tanto que hasta después de horas de estar tras los muros, las marcas en su rostro no desaparecían del todo.

Irvin y Hanji se encontraban mirando a Rivaille, mientras que Eren no dejaba de pasearse por el cuarto del sargento.

- Eren, deja de pasearte – pidió Hanji – nos estas mareando.

- Perdón – dijo el chico, acercándose a Rivaille - ¿Por qué no despierta? – se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama.

- El golpe fue muy fuerte… tiene suerte que sus lesiones sean mínimas – respondió Irvin.

- Esto fue mi culpa – susurró el chico titán y sus ojos, en este momento, color dorado, brillaron con culpa.

- No… no, Eren – Hanji se acercó tomándole sus manos – no es así, gracia a ti, que él está aquí.

- Pero Hanji-san… - comenzó Eren.

- Nada de peros, no es tu culpa zanjó Hanji.

- Ahora bien… - intervino Irvin – Puedes explicarnos porque ustedes parecían en una competencia.

- Ah!... sobre eso… - dijo nervioso Eren – jeje… con el Sargento teníamos un trato… … el que matara más titanes, obtendría lo que quisiera del otro – terminó avergonzado el castaño.

-Sabes que las expediciones son algo serio, ¿cierto? – Habló Irvin serio.

- Si Comandante – respondió rápido el menor.

- Entonces espero que esto no se repita – dijo Irvin- Ya hablaré con Rivaille.

- Vamos, Irvin, sus razones tendrían – intervino Hanji.

- Si, si… - replicó el rubio – Ahora, nos vamos – dijo serio – tendremos que ir a hablar con Zacklay por lo de tu trasformación.

- Además de que todavía no se te desaparecen esas marcas – Hanji lo miró preocupada.

-Debe ser porque todavía estoy alterado – pensó Eren, mirando al Sargento, quien se removía en la cama, antes de poder abrir los ojos.

- ¡Rivaille! – gritó Hanji, acercándose a él – que alivio

El azabache parpadeó varias veces, enfocando la vista, se sentía muy adolorido, lo primero que vio, fueron los rostros de Hanji, Irvin y Eren encima suyo, los miraba confundido, hasta que los chispazos de la expedición asaltaron su mente, alejó a Hanji e Irvin y tomó a Eren del cuello… ¡OH SI! Rivaille estaba furioso.

- ¡TU MOCOSO… GRANDÍSIMO ANIMAL! – espetó el sargento teniendo en frente a Eren - ¡Es que acaso no puedes seguir una puta orden!

- Pero, Sargento… - decía el chico.

- Nada de eso, Eren – replicó molesto – te dije CLARAMENTE que no podías transformarte – el Sargento lo miraba colérico.

- Ya, Rivaille… basta – dijo Irvin – Toma en cuenta que gracias a que se trasformó, tú no eres comida de titán en estos momentos.

- Tsk… - chasqueó la lengua y soltó a Eren con su ceño fruncido, el castaño al ver bien al Sargento, suspiró y las marcas en su rostro desaparecieron lentamente.

- Bueno, bueno – intervino Hanji – Nosotros nos vamos a la reunión.

- Esperen, voy con ustedes – habló Rivaille.

El Sargento hizo amago de levantarse de la cama, siendo empujado hacia ésta por Hanji, impidiéndole levantarse.

- No, tú debes descansar – le dijo Hanji, seria.

- ¡Y una mierda! Voy con ustedes – gritó enojado.

- NO… - respondió autoritario el Comandante, al ver que Rivaille se iba a levantar, agregó – Es una orden.

- Eren, tú te quedas a cargo del enano – pidió Hanji, sonriendo.

- Si, Hanji-san – contestó entusiasmado el chico castaño, para el descontento de Rivaille.

- Tienes mi permiso para usar cualquier táctica para que se quede tranquilo en su cama – dijo Irvin sonriéndole burlón al azabache antes de irse

- Maldita cuatro ojos, maldito cejotas – susurraba un muy molesto Rivaille, hasta que un suspiro de su "cuidador" captó su atención.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – preguntó aún molesto.

- Na-nada, señor – respondió el chico titán.

- No me vengas con idioteces, Eren, dime que te pasa – insistió el azabache.

- Es que… me siento aliviado – contestó el chico.

- Tsk… idiota, no es como si estuviera grave – dijo el Sargento.

- ¡No se lo tome a la ligera! – lo reprendió Eren.

- Eres molesto – replicó Rivaille – Ahora ayúdame – pidió.

- ¿A qué? – preguntó con recelo el menor.

- A levantarme… me dio hambre – respondió Rivaille, tratando de levantarse.

- Hanji-san iba a avisar para que le trajeran la cena – le informó Eren, tomando sus hombros y recostándolo de nuevo en la cama.

- Es una puta orden, mocoso… ayúdame a salir – espetó con fastidio, no le gustaba estar en cama por mucho tiempo.

- No puedo sargento – replicó Eren – Además la orden del Comandante, vale más para mí.

- Tsk…, que fastidioso – dijo Rivaille enojado – bien, no me ayudes – y trato de levantarse, siendo atajado por el menor.

- Que no se puede levantar – habló Eren.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Amarrarme a la puta cama? – preguntó Rivaille.

- Si es necesario, sí – respondió decidido el castaño.

- JA… como si eso fuera posible – replicó Rivaille – de aquí a que vayas a buscar las cuerdas, yo ya no estaré aquí – sonrió triunfante.

- No necesito cuerdas para amarrarlo a la cama – respondió malicioso Eren.

- ¿Cómo planeas mantenerme a la cama? Si no hay cuerdas – preguntó el Sargento.

- Así – Eren se colocó a horcajadas sobre Rivaille, con cada brazo al lado de su cabeza.

- ¿Qué te crees?, mocoso – dijo molesto el azabache – Quítate.

- Lo siento Sargento, pero el comandante me ordenó mantenerlo en cama, "a cualquier costo" – respondió un sonriente Eren.

- Bájate Eren, es una orden – exigió Rivaille.

- No lo haré – respondió riendo el castaño.

- Que lo hagas, mocoso.

- Me ordenaron mantenerlo quieto, eso hago.

- Puto mocoso, ¡obedece! – dijo Rivaille con un aura asesina.

- Obedezco órdenes del Comandante – replicó Eren, sin inmutarse.

- ¡Irvin no está aquí, hazme caso! – gritó Rivaille.

- No puedo pasar de las órdenes del comandante – respondió el adolecente calmado.

- ¡Mocoso de mierda, desobediente, salte de encima! – gritó exasperado el Sargento.

- Siempre obedezco las órdenes, así que no soy desobediente – contestó el castaño.

- No obedeces las mías – replicó Rivaille.

- Si lo hago – dijo enojado Eren.

- No lo haces, me desobedeciste dos veces – le reprendió el Sargento.

- No recuerdo haberlo hecho – respondió serio el menor.

- En la expedición y ahora – dijo enojado Rivaille.

- Esas no cuentan – expresó Eren.

- Si cuentan, soy tu superior – argumentó el Sargento.

- Y yo sigo órdenes del Comandante, su superior – dijo triunfante el chico.

-Mocoso de mierda – espetó furiosos el azabache, pero Eren ni se inmutó.

- … - tan ensimismado estaban, que no se daban cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, siguieron así, callados, los dos fulminándose con la mirada, para ver quien se doblegaba a quién, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta los sacaron de su ensoñación.

- Adelante – dijeron al unísono, sin apartar la mirada del otro.

- Permiso… vengo a… - escucharon la voz de Jean en la puerta, el cual se calló abruptamente a ver la posición en la que estaban esos dos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo otra vez, observando a Jean.

- Este… nada… nada – dijo nervioso, por el aura asesina que emanaban.

- ¿A que vino soldado? – preguntó el Sargento.

- ¡Ah… sí!... Hanji-san me mandó a traerle la cena al Sargento – respondió rápido, entrando al cuarto apresurado y dejando la bandeja – Con su permiso, me retiro – y sin más el caballito salió volando de ahí.

- Que raro – se dijo Eren por la reacción de Jean - ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

- Tsk… aparte de un mocoso, eres tonto – replicó Rivaille.

- ¡Oiga! Esta vez no me gané el insulto – dijo el chico haciendo un puchero, que a Rivaille le pareció demasiado lindo para su gusto.

- Apártate mocoso, que pesas – habló el azabache.

- ¡Oh! Pero si las estamos pasando bien – expresó el menor sonriendo.

- Eren – susurró Rivaille – Necesito comer.

- Si, si… ya entendí – se resignó el castaño, saliendo de encima del Sargento.

- Acércame la bandeja – pidió el azabache.

- ¿quiere que le dé de comer? – preguntó Eren malicioso.

- No – respondió enojado – Puedo solo.

- Como quiera – dijo el menor, acomodando los cojines para que pudiera sentarse, viendo las muecas que hacia la esforzarse – Sargento, ¿está bien? – preguntó preocupado, mientras le pasaba la bandeja.

- Como mierda estarías tú, después de haber caído de una altura aproximada de 7 metros – cuestionó sarcástico Rivaille.

- No muy bien – respondió triste el chico.

- Exacto, así que deja de hacer preguntas tontas – espetó con su ceño fruncido el mayor comenzando a comer.

Pasaron un buen tiempo callados, mientras el Sargento comía, Eren miraba por la ventana, era de noche y podía ver como danzaban unos árboles con el viento, y las estrellas que titilaban en el cielo nocturno.

- Sabe Sargento – habló de pronto Eren – Tengo pena.

- Y que… ¿quieres que te consuele? – soltó sarcástico Rivaille.

- No es mala idea – le susurró en su oído el castaño.

- Hormonas con patas – le insultó el azabache.

- Yaaa… pero es en serio, tengo pena – repitió Eren.

- ¿Esperas que te pregunte por qué? – replicó Rivaille.

- No, sé que no lo hará – dijo sonriendo.

- Entonces habla de una vez mocoso – Rivaille estaba agotado, odiaba cuando daban rodeos.

- Tengo pena porque… - Eren se acercó al mayor – no lo podre tener bajo mío durante una semana – susurró muy cerca de sus labios, robándole un casto beso, para luego ver el sonrojo del Sargento.

- ¡Puto mocoso pervertido! – gritó cuando salió de su shock inicial, tomando lo primero que pillo y tirándoselo - ¡Sal de mi cuarto! – pidió encolerizado.

- Como ordene – dijo sonriendo el castaño, saliendo apresurado y cerró la puerta, tocó sus labios idiotizado.

Eren vio cómo su hermana y amigos se acercaban hacia donde él estaba, así que se recompuso lo más que pudo.

- ¿Cómo está el Sargento? – preguntó Connie.

- Él está bien – respondió el castaño – adolorido, pero según Hanji-san, estará como nuevo en una semana.

- Corrió mucha suerte – dijo Sasha mientras comía un pan.

- ¿Se puede pasar? – preguntó Armin.

-No… ahora esta descansando – dijo apresurado, si los dejaba entrar recibirían los daños colaterales de su acción.

- Que lastima – susurró Jean observando a Eren.

- Vamos entonces, ya lo veremos mañana – habló Mikasa y todos salieron de ahí.

.

Al otro lado del cuarto podíamos apreciar a un sargento gruñón tocando sus labios con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Mas te vale que no juegues conmigo Eren – susurró para sí Rivaille, antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer dormido… estaba muy cansado.

-7-7-7-7-7-7-

Llegando Hanji e Irvin cansados de todo el ajetreo en la reunión, fueron a ver a Eren, el que se encontraba con sus demás compañeros en el comedor.

- Eren – habló Irvin entrando – mañana a primera hora te necesitamos en mi oficina.

- Como ordene Comandante – respondió el chico haciendo el respectivo saludo e Irvin se retiró.

- Hanji-san… ¿Cómo les fue? - preguntó temeroso Armin.

- En dos semana más habrá una audiencia, quieren saber las razones que tuvo Eren para desobedecer las órdenes de Rivaille e Irvin – respondió Hanji – Buenas noches, estoy agotada y lo único que quiero es dormir.

-Buenas noches – dijeron todos los chicos y después miraron a Eren, preocupados.

- Vamos chicos, nada malo va a pasarme – los alentó el chico titán – me voy, yo también estoy cansado.

- Se nota… cuidar del sargento debe ser complicado Jeager – comentó Jean, sonriendo enigmático.

- Jódete caballo – replicó Eren, antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

-7-7-7-7-7-

Llegada la mañana, y con ello la conversación con el comandante, Eren se levantó y fue directo a la oficina de Irvin, ahí dentro se encontraban el comandante, Hanji y… ¿Rivaille?

- ¡Sargento! ¡Usted debería estar descansando! – le reprendió Eren sin darse cuenta.

- Tsk, mocoso, que no eres mi madre… además - respondió Rivaille - … hoy no tenía cuerdas que me ataran a la cama – completó, haciendo que Eren se ruborizara y que Hanji e Irvin los miraran confundidos.

- Después pueden seguir con es plática – interrumpió Irvin – Ahora necesitamos planear algo para el juicio de Eren.

- ¿Juicio? – preguntó Rivaille, mirando a Irvin.

- ¿No se lo comunicaste ayer? Hanji – preguntó a su vez el rubio a la castaña.

- Jeje… no lo hice, cuando llegué estaba durmiendo – respondió Hanji.

-Bien – Irvin miró a Rivaille – para dentro de dos semanas, Eren se enfrentará a un juicio por desacato – contestó a su pregunta.

- ¿Y cómo se enteraron esos cerdos? – preguntó otra vez.

- Creo… creo que eso es mi culpa, Sargento – dijo Eren – estaba tan alterado que aún después de la trasformación, las marcas en mi rostro no desaparecieron, y al entrar a las murallas me vieron y supusieron que como no había demasiadas bajas, se debía a mi intervención en el campo, y como todos están enterados de las ordenes que se me dictaron, se lo comunicaron a los altos mandos.

- Y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada… - complementó Hanji – dados los muchos testigos que lo vieron.

- Eren solo se calmó al verte despierto, Rivaille – dijo Irvin mirando serio al azabache.

- Mocoso idiota… ¿Vez en los líos en los que te metes? – le preguntó Rivaille, escondiendo su preocupación.

- No creo que me hagan nada – dijo Eren – no es la primera vez que me han puesto un juicio.

- Pero es el primero que te imponen por desacato – espetó Rivaille con el ceño fruncido.

- No iba a dejar que le pasara algo, sargento – replicó Eren molesto.

- Tsk… pude haber salido de esa situación solo – respondió Rivaille.

- Sabe que eso no es así – contestó el castaño enojado.

-Rivaille – interrumpió Hanji – Sabes que si no fuera por Eren… o estarías muerto o con heridas más graves.

- ¡AHG!... como sea, eso no cambia que ahora nos enfrentaremos a una audiencia porque el mocoso me desobedeció – espetó muy molesto el azabache.

- Cálmate – pidió Irvin viendo como Rivaille trataba de ocultar su preocupación por el castaño, desquitándose con él – No sacas nada poniéndote así… estamos aquí, para ver cómo ayudar a Eren a sobrellevar su juicio.

-Tsk…

-Con todo respeto Sargento – Eren miró a Rivaille, intensamente y con ojos fríos, un escalofrió recorrió a Rivaille – No lo iba a dejar morir – replicó y luego miró al Comandante - ¿puedo retirarme a mis labores, señor? – preguntó monótono.

- Claro, ve Eren – respondió Irvin.

- Con su permiso – hizo el saludo militar y se fue de ahí.

Quedaron por un momento en un silencio incómodo, el cual fue roto por Hanji, reclamándole a Rivaille.

- Vez lo que causas, enano – le reprendió Hanji.

- … - chasqueo la lengua enojado y se fue a sentar a un sillón, todavía se sentía adolorido.

- Ya, es mejor que planeemos algo – propuso Irvin, y así comenzaron a forjar una defensa para Eren, tenían que demostrar que era un cadete ejemplar y que esa situación no se repetiría.

Rivaille estuvo en todo momento pensando en Eren, sabía que había sido duro con el castaño, pero la preocupación de verlo otra vez en un juicio le sobrepasaba, no negaba que estaba muy agradecido al haber sido salvado por él, además que no olvidaba los gritos de Eren, tanto antes, como después de transformarse. Suspiró, si quería que SU mocoso castañito saliera airoso, tendrían que planear algo anti policía militar.

-7-7-7-7-7-

Eren se encontraba en su habitación arreglando su 3DMT, hace mucho que no lo hacía, y esta era la oportunidad hoy, que no quería ver a nadie. Todavía no entendía la actitud del sargento, demasiado excesivo su ataque hacia él, y lo que más le molestaba, era el hecho de que si le pasara algo, Eren simplemente moriría.

- ¡Ah! ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado? – se preguntó el castaño, había pasado todo el día escapando del Sargento – jeje, sí que soy inmaduro – se dijo el menor.

Siguió con su trabajo, limpiando su equipo pieza por pieza, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

- Adelante - dijo Eren, pero cuando vio quien era, deseo no haberlo hecho.

- ¿Puedes venir a mi oficina un momento? – le preguntó Rivaille… ¡un momento! Desde cuando el Sargento no le ordenaba que lo siguiera.

- Está bien – respondió el castaño, dejando sus cosas y siguiendo a Rivaille por los pasillos, ninguno dijo nada, Eren estaba tenso, por dos motivos, el tono medio amable que empleó al pedirle que fuera a su oficina y el desplante con fuga que hizo en la mañana; Rivaille estaba nervioso, ya que haría algo que odiaba demasiado: pedir disculpas.

Y con ese ambiente llegaron a la oficina, entrando Rivaille y Eren, este último cerrando la puerta y quedando lo más cerca posible de ella, el Sargento se acercó a su escritorio y se afirmó ahí.

- Eren… - habló el Sargento, siendo interrumpido.

- Sargento yo… - quería pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento de hoy – dijo Eren haciendo el saludo militar.

- No deberías disculparte, estabas en tu derecho – respondió Rivaille serio.

- ¿Eh? – Eren lo miró confundido.

- Eso… estabas en tu derecho – repitió el azabache – en la reunión me comporté como un bastardo.

- No diga eso – dijo el castaño acercándose al mayor – Yo también tuve la culpa, ya que debido a mi desobediencia, estamos en la mira otra vez.

- Esa no es excusa para desquitarme contigo – contestó el Sargento.

- Ok… déjeme entender bien – replicó un poco confundido el chico - ¿usted está tratando de disculparse?

- Tsk… tómalo como desees mocoso – dijo un poco molesto y rubor en sus mejillas.

- No se preocupe, ya todo está olvidado – expresó Eren.

- Si, si… - Rivaille resopló.

- ¿Me puedo retirar? – preguntó Eren, pensando que ya todo estaba solucionado.

- Una cosa más – dijo Rivaille cruzándose de brazos - ¿Por qué te trasformaste? – preguntó.

- Ya se lo dije… no pensaba dejarlo morir – al ver que el azabache iba a replicar, respondió – No me venga con que podía solo, sabe bien que no es así.

- Tsk… bien, reconozco que si necesité ayuda – dijo Rivaille – solo me queda una duda – miró a Eren - ¿tú fuiste el que gritó mi nombre?

- Etto… si – respondió avergonzado el castaño.

- Gracias – habló Rivaille desconcertando a Eren.

- ¿Por qué agradece? – preguntó más que confundido en menor.

- Tu grito me hizo sentirme apreciado por alguien – respondió Rivaille.

- Todo su equipo lo estima – replicó extrañado el chico.

- No me refería a ese sentido – expresó el Sargento ¿cohibido?

- Entonces debo suponer que por fin comprende ¿Cierto? – preguntó Eren, quedando a centímetros del azabache.

- Si… pero quiero escucharlo claro soldado – Rivaille no apartaba la mirada de esos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

- Y después de que se lo diga ¿No me golpeará, torturará, o matará? – preguntó Eren.

- Dímelo y averigua mi respuesta – susurró Rivaille ¿avergonzado?

- Rivaille – Eren pudo ver como se estremecía su Sargento – por ti… soy capaz de dar mi vida, no me importa desobedecer hasta el mismísimo Rey por ti… jamás dejaré que algo te pase, este… no, mi mundo se volvería vacío sin ti – Eren miró al azabache intensamente – yo aguantaré todo sufrimiento, por volver a ver tu rostro – Rivaille contuvo el aliento – Y todo esto es, porque…. Porque me he enamorado de TI… Rivaille, TE AMO.

El menor luego de eso cerró los ojos, esperó que Rivaille lo pateara, lo desmembrara o de plano lo matara por su osadía, no que unos cálidos brazos rodearan y le estamparan un beso. Primero, el shock no lo dejó reaccionar, hasta que una lengua traviesa pidiera permiso para adentrarse en su boca, ahí fue consciente de que no era un sueño ¡Rivaille lo estaba besando!... sin perder tiempo, abrazó a su Sargento por la cintura y profundizó el beso, fue él, quien tomó el control, adentrando su lengua en la boca de Rivaille, pudo escuchar el jadeo de sorpresa del mayor, y así siguieron los dos hasta que el aire les faltó y tuvieron que separarse.

Se vieron a los ojos, Eren pudo apreciar el brillo en las pupilas de Rivaille, el rostro sonrojado y los labios húmedos por el beso anterior ¡toda una tentación!... con sus manos delineó la cara del azabache, para luego volver a besarlo con ferocidad y hambre, ahora sí, Rivaille no pudo reprimir sus jadeos, así estuvieron por un buen rato, besándose hasta no respirar, separarse y tomar aire, para luego besarse otra vez, encerrados en su mundo feliz.

- Enaniiiin… venimos a ¡WOOOW! – gritó Hanji, estupefacta, con todo el escuadrón de élite tras ella, petrificados, excepto cierto recluta equino; es que ver a un compañero tuyo y a tu Superior prácticamente comiéndose a besos, desesperados; el Sargento arriba del escritorio y tu compañero lo más apegado a él, dispara demasiadas interpretaciones.

- ¡Maldita cuatro ojos! Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar – gritó Rivaille encolerizado, separándose de un ruborizado Eren.

- JAJAJA… Ahora entiendo porque te encerrabas horas con Eren en tu oficina – dijo riendo Hanji.

- Tsk… maldita loca – espetó molesto – dime a que viniste y lárgate.

- JAJAJA… claro, seguro que quieres seguir la fiesta con Eren – continuó riendo la castaña.

- Hanji-san… no diga esas cosas – pidió Eren totalmente avergonzado.

- jajaja… ya, ya… venimos a pedirte los papeles que deben llenar los chicos para el juicio – respondió Hanji.

- Bien… - Rivaille se bajó de su escritorio, bajo la atenta mirada de todo su escuadrón, mentiría si dijera que no se sentía avergonzado.

- Gracias enanin – canturreó Hanji – Bien chicos, dejemos a este par de tortolitos solos por un rato… y recuerda Eren, que este enano no debe hacer esfuerzos por una semana – y le guiño un ojo al menor.

- ¡Cuatro ojos de mierda! – espetó con su ceño fruncido Rivaille.

- Hanji-san… lo no haga enojar más – pidió el castaño más que avergonzado.

- ¿Enojarlo?... pero si este enano nació enojado – respondió Hanji riendo.

- Tsk… ¡Lárgate de una vez, maldita sea! – gritó muy enojado el sargento.

- Si, si… ya vamos – dijo Hanji, luego miró a Eren – por cierto, Irvin necesita hablar contigo y tus compañeros de equipo – y con eso se retiró con los demás, dejando un silencio a su alrededor.

Azabache y castaño se miraron, cada quien reflejando todo sus sentimientos en sus ojos, más brillantes que antes.

- Eren… yo – comenzó Rivaille, pero ¡mierda! ¿tanto le costaba decirle lo que sentía?

- Ssshh – lo calló Eren con un dedo en sus labios – no es necesario – dijo al ver el esfuerzo.

- Pero yo… agh ¡Maldición! – Rivaille se sentía un poco cohibido.

- Lo sé… créeme que lo sé, Rivaille, no te esfuerces en decirlo si todavía no puedes –susurró Eren en su oído, muy feliz, abrazándolo.

- Tsk… - desvió su rostro avergonzado y molesto por no poder expresar lo que sentía en voz alta… ¿Cómo este mocoso podía decirlo así de fácil?

- jeje, debo irme – expresó Eren al Sargento – El comandante me espera.

- Ve – respondió Rivaille sin mirarlo y soltándose de su abrazo.

- Después regresaré – le explicó Eren – Si Mikasa me deja vivo – dijo preocupado.

- Mas te vale no tardarte, si no seré yo quien no te deje vivo – resopló Rivaille.

- Si, si… nos vemos Rivaille – replicó el menor antes de robarle un beso y salir corriendo a la oficina de Irvin.

Rivaille solo suspiró y se tocó sus labios y una sonrisa afloró en su rostro ¡Vaya espectáculo del que se perdió Eren!, se sentó en el sillón y tomó un libro que estaba leyendo, no es como si pudiera hacer algo más…

* * *

**Saben? .. tengo un serio problema de acentos, no se si yo me los como o es mi computador el que no corrige... pero buuuanooo, para eso tengo a mi beta, que me reta a cada tanto ewe**

**Oh si! Eren y Rivaille por fin se declararon (?) ... ya en el otro capitulo se vera lo de la apuesta y... algo mas B-) xD **

**¿Que tal les pareció? ¿merece algún reviews?**

**Ah! y también anunciarles que el siguiente capitulo se demorará un poquito _(juro solemnemente que será poco)_ en salir, ya que a mis "queridos profesores" se les ocurrió la genial idea colocar mas notas ahora... a casi dos semanas de terminar las clases... entonce estaré estresandome con trabajos y proyectos finales... #putavida T_T**

**Tomatazos, piedras y palos por el siguiente pasillo (?)**

**Min Akane**

/Cambio y fuera/


End file.
